Memories
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: ? x Kanon  Une boîte enterrée dans les bois. Une vieille photographie. Et voilà un Kanon hanté par des sentiments qu'il a toujours voulu nier. Mais pas seulement. Voilà que quelqu'un vient le visiter par cette nuit orageuse. Soft Yaoi


**Titre :** Memories (Ecoutez donc la chanson de Within Temptation en même temps ^^)  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Mrs. Crowley  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Kanon, Saga et ?  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Drama, romance  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M

**Résumé : **Une vieille boîte contenant une photographie oblige Kanon à éprouver des sentiments qu'il a toujours voulu nier.

Requête de mon amie Futae **"Kanon essaie de se souvenir du visage de son bien-aimé" **

**Memories**

_"Together in all these memories  
>I see your smile<br>All the memories I hold dear  
>Darling you know I love you till the end of time"<em>

C'était amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces petits tours que le destin pouvait vous jouer au cours de votre vie. Ainsi, me revoilà revenu au point de départ de ma vie. J'étais encore là. De retour au Sanctuaire. Une nouvelle fois. Dans cet endroit maudit que je ne cessais de quitter et de retrouver, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Aurai-je de la chance pour une fois ? Ou le destin allait encore choisir de me faire souffrir ?

J'optais plutôt pour la deuxième possibilité. Allez savoir pourquoi mais les gémeaux étaient nés sous une très mauvaise étoile. Je ne vous ferai pas un long discours sur mon cher frère et son syndrome **"Je suis possédé par un vilain dieu ! Bouhou !".** Tout le monde connaissait son histoire. Par cœur. A croire que les gens l'apprenaient à l'école !

Mais la mienne ?

Hmm ?

Personne ?

Dans ce cas, laissez-moi rattraper cet affront !

Pourquoi serai-je une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre de Saga ? Cela commençait vraiment à bien faire. Il y en avait toujours que pour lui…le pauvre et malheureux Gaga ! Celui qui avait foutu un bordel monstre dans tout le sanctuaire et qui souffrait chaque seconde de sa nouvelle vie, en se remémorant ses crimes passés…meurtres, trahisons, orgies…blabla…

Comme si moi, j'avais été mieux loti que ce sombre idiot. Oui, je détestais mon frère. Tout était de sa faute. Il était si naïf…et mou…un vrai abruti. Tss…il n'avait jamais eu la moindre ambition alors que moi, j'en avais bien assez pour trois ou quatre. C'était bien l'ambition qui m'avait lentement consumé, me transformant en un monstre égoïste, tel le serpent de la Bible.

Et oui…si Saga n'avait pas été aussi faible, je n'aurai pas eu à jouer ce rôle disgracieux. Notre destin était de prendre le pouvoir…de contrôler le monde…de nous jouer des dieux…moi et ce mollusque de Saga…tsss…Tout cela lui était complètement passé au-dessus de la tête. Ce fut donc moi qui le forçai à se présenter comme successeur au poste de Grand Pope.

Moi, naturellement, je ne pouvais pas…je n'étais pas le porteur officiel de l'armure d'or des gémeaux. C'était idiot ! Révoltant ! Après tout, nous étions dotés de la même force, non ? Alors pourquoi Saga et pas moi ? Oui, j'étais jaloux…je n'avais jamais aimé qu'il soit le préféré du Sanctuaire. _**"Blabla, Saga est si bon et gentil…c'est l'égal d'un dieu…blabla"**_

Alors que moi, j'étais le vilain petit canard. Le mouton noir de la famille. J'étais le mauvais côté de Saga. Normal, non ? Le destin avait toujours choisi de faire des gémeaux, deux êtres aux caractères diamétralement opposés. Il y avait celui qui avait toutes les qualités. Le bon, le gentil, le doux et le calme jumeau. Et l'autre qui avait tous les…vices…

La méchanceté, l'esprit tordu et…l'ambition démoniaque ! Tout ces trucs là…

Quoi qu'il en soit, cet idiot avait eu l'armure. J'avais alors été obligé de ronger mon frein en silence. Tant pis ! Cela me permettrait d'agir plus facilement et plus tranquillement. Je n'avais plus l'obligation de servir la déesse en accomplissant des missions à droite et à gauche dans le monde entier…A présent, j'étais tapi dans l'ombre…prêt à bondir…et à prendre MA place !

J'avais donc usé de mes grands talents de manipulateur né pour forcer la main de Saga et l'obliger à prendre une option pour le poste de Grand Pope. Après tout, il était le 'meilleur' des chevaliers d'or de notre génération. Tout le monde savait que Saga serait le futur Grand Pope. Alors que lui, il n'en était pas du tout certain…il doutait…

Il n'était pas sûr de lui, ou orgueilleux ou vaniteux…Ce n'était clairement pas moi ! Et non ! Mon très cher grand frère avait le sens de l'abnégation…il était bon…naturellement bon. Il avait décidé de ne pas se présenter pour laisser toutes ses chances au 'second' du sanctuaire… Ce foutu sagittaire ! My Little Pony avec bandeau rouge à la Rambo !

Lui aussi, c'était un gros idiot. Un naïf. Un vrai saint ! En gros, mon frère et cet abruti faisaient la paire magique… quelle belle brochette d'incapables ! Et je n'allais pas laisser cet idiot prendre le pouvoir comme cela ! Ce pouvoir nous revenait à nous…les gémeaux ! Les futurs dieux du monde ! Saga remplirait parfaitement cette tâche qui lui incomberait bientôt.

Après tout, il était aimé de tout le monde. Ce ne serait qu'une simple formalité pour lui. Il allait devenir le futur Grand Pope ! Cela ne faisait pas un pli…mais le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur nous et ce maudit Shion avait décidé de renier Saga…son fils prodige ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Quelle mouche avait piqué cet autre idiot ?

Oh…

Je vois…

Cet idiot de Shion n'était pas aussi bête que je ne l'avais pensé au départ. Je m'étais planté dans mes calculs. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il verrait cette tâche sombre dans le cœur de Saga. Cette noirceur que j'avais nourrie…encouragée…et qui avait rongé son âme. Tel le serpent, j'avais murmuré le désir d'ambition à l'oreille de Saga…

Et mes paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Loin de là. "Il" m'avait parfaitement entendu…"Il" n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de mon spectacle. Mon affreux complot pour prendre le pouvoir. Rien d'étonnant à cela. "Il" était comme moi…un homme de pouvoir. Fier. Combatif. Astucieux. Divin. Manipulateur. Ambitieux.

Au début, Saga nous avait ignorés tous les deux. Enfin. Il avait fait mine de ne pas entendre "l'autre". De faire comme si tout allait bien. De faire comme s'il n'y avait pas une deuxième voix dans le fond de sa tête, qui désirait prendre le contrôle…sur lui et son destin. Mais j'avais été là. J'avais charmé mon frère en sifflant de douces perfidies à ses oreilles.

Moi, il ne pouvait pas m'ignorer. J'étais son frère. Je ne voulais que son bien. Non ?

Ainsi, le décor était planté. Saga était la naïve Eve. J'étais le vil serpent. La pomme rouge et croquante était la place de Grand Pope…non pas celle qui mènerait sur la voie de la sagesse mais sur la voie pour le pouvoir suprême. Celui qui permettait de dominer le monde. Malheureusement pour nous, la pomme était rongée par plusieurs vers très coriaces.

D'abord il y avait Shion…il allait falloir s'en occuper.

Et le plus gros problème…enfin ver…c'était Saga en personne !

Il avait fini par sentir que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui…il avait compris à qui appartenait la seconde voix. Il savait qu'il devait s'en débarrasser très vite. Le suicide aurait été une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? C'était typique de ton manque d'assurance et de courage… Mais j'étais là. Nous étions là…"lui" et moi…et nous n'allions pas te laisser tout faire foirer…

Cependant, ta réaction me concernant fut plus que surprenante. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela de toi…tu avais eu un sursaut d'orgueil que je n'avais pas prévu dans mes plans. Pour t'occuper de "lui", tu devais d'abord en finir avec moi. Après tout, ensemble, nous étions plus forts que toi et tu devais l'affaiblir pour avoir une chance de survivre…avant d'en arriver au suicide !

Et tu m'avais trahi…moi…ton frère ! Tu avais osé me faire du mal ! Tu m'avais planté un couteau dans le dos. Enfin non. Tu n'avais pas assez de tripes pour me tuer de sang-froid, en te salissant les mains. Oh que non. Tu m'avais puni en m'enfermant dans cette maudite prison du cap Sounion. Quelle surprise ! Saga était un grand sadique ! Qui l'aurait pensé ?

J'avais eu droit à cet horrible supplice pendant des jours et des jours. La mort par noyade. Quelle adorable façon de mourir. Une lente agonie dans le noir. Une peur de tous les instants...Allais-je mourir aujourd'hui ? Allais-je tenir jusqu'à demain ? Quand viendras-tu me chercher, Thanatos de mes deux ? Et bien, manque de pot, ce ne fut pas pour cette fois !

Le destin m'avait offert une seconde chance…une seconde vie…

Adieux Kanon. Bonjour Dragon des Mers.

Adieux Athéna. Bonjour Poséidon.

Finalement, je n'avais pas trop perdu au change. Au lieu de régner sur le monde terrestre, j'allais prendre possession du monde marin. Poséidon restait un dieu et j'allais me faire un plaisir de le berner et de l'humilier. Ce serait facile. Après tout, je l'avais réveillé trop tôt…ce cher papy n'était pas au milieu de sa forme. J'allais pouvoir m'en servir à ma guise !

Mais patience…après le royaume des mers, j'allais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur Saga et conquérir son royaume…Ce ne serait plus un combat entre Castor et Pollux, les deux premiers chevaliers du signe des gémeaux de l'histoire sainte. Mais ce sera un combat mortel et fratricide, digne de Romulus et Remus…et j'allais le vaincre ! Obligatoirement !

J'attendis donc patiemment mon heure, tapi dans l'ombre. C'était décidément une habitude qui me collait à la peau. D'abord, je devais rassembler une armée. Ce seront les Marina. Ensuite, je devais m'occuper de ce cher Poséidon. Et pourquoi me salir les mains si je pouvais me débarrasser du dieu de la mer et de la déesse Athéna en même temps ?

Cette chère Athéna avait un hôte. Poséidon aussi. Il serait donc facile de tuer leurs corps physiques et, d'ici qu'ils se réincarnent, j'aurai tout le temps de m'y préparer. Mais pour y parvenir, je devais déclencher une guerre. Pour se faire, j'avais usé de tous mes charmes sur le beau Poséidon/Julian Solo…surtout le soir…mais cela restait un détail sans importance…

Au final, cela avait fonctionné…enfin…presque…parce que ce maudit destin avait décidé de me faire une nouvelle vacherie ! Non seulement, il m'avait privé de ma vengeance personnelle sur mon frère, mais il m'avait envoyé ces foutus bronzes pour tout foutre en l'air…ici, en l'occurrence, il serait plus juste dire que mon plan était tombé à l'eau…littéralement…

Athéna avait vaincu. Poséidon avait disparu. Le royaume des mers avait été détruit.

J'avais tout perdu. Encore une fois !

Ce fut à ce moment là que je compris qu'il était désormais inutile de lutter contre lui. Jamais, je ne pourrai prendre le pouvoir sur l'univers. J'étais bien trop maudit. Enfin…je ne pouvais peut-être pas dominer le monde pour l'instant, mais je pouvais encore m'asseoir une bonne place. Et il y avait de nombreuses places libres au Sanctuaire à présent !

Adieux Dragon des Mers. Bonjour, Kanon, nouveau chevalier d'or des gémeaux.

Adieux le vieux Triton. Bonjour, jolie déesse de mon cœur.

Une troisième chance s'offrait à moi. Serait-ce la bonne ou allais-je encore une fois rater et succomber à l'adage "Jamais deux sans trois" ? Cette fois, je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs. Je n'allais rien prévoir du tout. J'allais tout simplement attendre et voir si une belle occasion se présenterait à moi. Hmm…non… les conneries ça suffisait…je devais…faire…

Amende honorable…

Et si j'étais bon, serviable, doué, intelligent…si je brillais au combat…si j'étais meilleur que les autres…et bien oui…j'aurai certainement la place de Grand Pope ! Cela tombait sous le sens ! J'étais donc revenu au Sanctuaire dans l'espoir de gagner cette place. Bon ce ne serait certainement pas pour tout de suite, il ne fallait quand même pas trop espérer…mais bientôt !

De toute façon, pour patienter, j'avais fini par hériter de l'armure de Saga. Je n'étais plus l'éternel second. Je n'étais plus dans son ombre. J'avais enfin une position très acceptable pour mon rang. J'étais officiellement le nouveau chevalier d'or des gémeaux. Puissant et craint ! Ahaha…oui…que cela avait été bon…jouissif même !

Enfin…ce fut surtout très bref !

Malheureusement pour moi, le destin avait décidé de ne pas me laisser de repos…et de me jouer un nouveau tour. Et pas n'importe lequel, je vous prie. Il m'avait sorti la carte suprême. Le truc auquel personne n'aurait pu s'attendre, après tout ce qui était arrivé. Il m'avait sorti Hadès de son chapeau magique ! Paf ! D'un coup de baguette magique !

Mais on se fichait de moi !

Clairement !

Surtout que cette fois-ci, ce fut pire que toutes les autres fois réunies. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. La mort était finalement venue me prendre. Et pas de n'importe quelle façon. Dans un combat à mort avec ce maudit spectre de Rhadamanthys. En enfer. Le destin était vraiment très amusant J'étais mort de la même façon que Saga…en me suicidant.

Tel frère, tel frère jumeau, non ?

Par chance - enfin en était-ce vraiment une ? Seul le temps me le dira – tout le monde eut droit à une seconde vie. Et nous revoilà donc au Sanctuaire, à notre véritable place, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Non mais franchement, comment pouvons-nous être là, ensemble, et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé…? En remettant les pendules à l'heure…? Chouette idée…!

Mais je n'étais pas aidé avec cette belle brochette de bras cassés.

Il y avait d'abord les _"indifférents", _comme Deathmask, qui semblaient se moquer de savoir que j'étais bel et bien revenu, moi, Kanon des gémeaux.

Il y avait ensuite les _"très rancuniers",_ du style de ce tendre Shura, qui, dès qu'il me voyait, faisait briller sa main avec Excalibur. Le tout en me jetant un regard noir qui voulait dire

**"sale traître, j'aurai ta tête !"**

D'un autre côté, il y avait les _"aimables",_ tels que Mü et Milo, qui m'avaient finalement accepté et qui étaient très cordiaux avec moi…mais sans plus…

Il y avait un seul et unique _"je suis méga-heureux de te revoir" _et c'était le gentil Aphrodite.

Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi malheureusement. Il fantasmait toujours sur ce cher Saga, espérant le reconquérir…et il s'entraînait donc avec moi, pour l'instant. Chouette !

Et le pire de tous…il y avait…_"l'étranger"…_oui, et c'était naturellement mon frère. Je devais vivre de nouveau au temple des gémeaux avec lui et faire ami-ami ! Alors que je l'avais poussé à perdre la tête ! Et lui avait cherché à m'éliminer. Magnifique ambiance à la maison ! Notre jeu préféré ? Cache-cache ! Nous ne faisions que nous éviter.

Bon, en même temps, c'était assez facile. Il passait son temps à déprimer dans sa chambre et moi, je passais mon temps loin du sanctuaire. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place là-bas. Quand j'étais jeune, je n'en avais pas vraiment eu une à part entière. Après tout, je n'étais que **"Ah oui, t'es le frère de Saga"…**et maintenant, je n'étais…pas grand-chose…

Ah si…maintenant, j'étais dans la merde ! Me voilà là, dans les bois entourant le sanctuaire, une pelle sur l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je vous rassure…je ne suis pas le cancer… je ne vais pas déterrer quelques cadavres pour jouer aux osselets avec un fantôme. Non ! J'avais une chose bien plus importante à faire !

Je devais récupérer un objet qui me tenait vraiment à cœur. Je l'avais caché il y avait près de 15 ans, au pied d'un arbre. Enfin ! Ce n'était pas mon idée…cela avait été celle de Shion ! Il avait eu l'idée très sotte de nous demander de placer des objets précieux et autres souvenirs dans une boite, de l'enterrer quelque part, et de l'ouvrir une dizaine d'années plus tard !

Capsule temporelle, qu'il avait appelé cela.

Tu parlais d'une idée stupide ! Les chevaliers n'étaient pas censés avoir une longue et heureuse vie…! C'était plutôt bref, intense et…mortel. J'en avais fait la remarque à Shion mais j'avais fini par obéir et par me soumettre de mauvaise grâce. Les fessées de Shion avaient toujours été redoutables et célèbres pour leur intensité douloureuse !

Ainsi, j'avais choisi un souvenir, un seul et unique souvenir parce qu'il était trop précieux et gênant dans un sens. Je l'avais mis dans une belle boîte en bois laqué, unique objet que j'avais hérité de ma mère et donc tout aussi précieux, et je l'avais enterrée dans les bois. Dans un endroit très particulier. J'y avais passé des heures pour observer…observer…un truc ! Bref !

En tous cas, je me rappelais parfaitement de cette journée. Elle fut très désastreuse pour mes malheureuses fesses ! Je n'avais pas pu m'asseoir pendant deux jours à cause de ce maudit Shion. Mais aussi, un peu jouissive parce que Chaton avait eu la chouette idée de se cacher dans la malle du sagittaire que les deux frangins se partageraient…. Oui, carrément !

Alors que Saga et moi, nous avions bien pris le soin de séparer nos affaires.

Encore aujourd'hui, nous aimons avoir notre jardin secret.

Pour revenir à ce fameux jour, Chaton avait conservé la clef avec lui, comme il était précieux et qu'il désirait ne jamais quitter son frère. Quel idiot ! Il avait failli être enterré vivant… Cela aurait été le cas s'il ne s'était pas mis à pleurer…non pas de peur mais…parce qu'il avait fini de manger tous ses gâteaux à la fraise. Là, le sagittaire avait paniqué !

Encore plus quand Shura avait proposé de découper la malle avec Excalibur…

…avec un grand sourire…

Quelques mois plus tard, Shura avait testé le tranchant de son bras sur ce même sagittaire…

**"Et zut!"** jurai-je alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir. La tempête était en avance de plusieurs heures. **"Flûte !"** Le destin continuait de me pourrir la vie ! Je levai un peu la pelle pour m'en servir comme parapluie et j'accélérai le pas, allumant une lampe torche pour me guider comme des nuages gris venaient d'assombrir le ciel. J'haïssais le noir ! Et…la classe !

Cela faisait vraiment déterreur de cadavres…!

Heureusement, j'étais certain de ne rencontrer personne et aucun animal dans les bois. Il fallait être complètement fou pour sortir, alors que la pire tempête vue depuis 20 ans allait s'abattre sur cette partie de la Grèce, afin de récupérer une boîte, sous un arbre ! Mais bon, il fallait bien être un peu dérangé pour désirer prendre la place d'un Dieu, non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'aimais pas trop me promener dans les bois, seul, avec le silence comme compagnon. Bon là, c'était mal barré, avec le grondement du tonnerre. Mais c'était vraiment mort de chez mort. Et j'étais vraiment très seul. Cela n'était intéressant uniquement quand je ne voulais voir personne. Parce que sinon, c'était un inconvénient pour moi…

Parce que bien vite, je me mettais à penser. Et il y avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je ne voulais pas revenir. Le passé était le passé. Il était derrière moi. Le présent était le présent. Et il m'ennuyait déjà. Quant au futur, il m'effrayait. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que j'allais devenir. De ce que j'allais faire. Après tout, la guerre était finie, non ?

Et je n'étais officiellement plus le chevalier d'or des gémeaux…

Secouant vivement la tête, je me forçai à ne plus y penser…à chasser toutes ses idées désespérantes et…sombres…Je ne tenais pas à imiter mon frère et à aller déprimer dans ma chambre. Non ! Je devais réagir et reprendre mon destin en main ! Je devais me forger un bel avenir ! Un futur brillant et ambitieux ! A ma hauteur ! et –

**"Par tous les saints d'Athéna !"** En parlant de hauteur, j'avais failli tomber dans le vide. J'étais tellement obnubilé par mes pensées de gloires futures que je n'avais pas vu que j'étais arrivé au bord d'un précipice impressionnant. Et si je n'avais pas fait attention, le destin m'aurait encore eu ! **"Cela suffit !"** sifflai-je avant de longer le vide pour redescendre et…

**"Et merde !"** Oui. Encore. J'étais décidément maudit. Ma chaussure venait de se prendre dans une racine et je m'écrasai lourdement sur le sol trempé, lâchant ma lampe torche. La pelle heurta amoureusement mon front et je vis de belles étoiles lumineuses devant mes yeux. **"Aie !"** Cela faisait mal ! Vraiment très mal ! **"Ce n'est pas vrai !"**

Le sol se mit subitement à trembler sous moi et je me redressai à quatre pattes, frottant mon front. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose de poisseux sur mes doigts. Ce n'était pas l'eau de pluie ! Bon bah tant pis…ce n'était qu'une malheureuse égratignure. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait me tuer. Je tendis le bras, ramassant lampe torche et pelle, et je me mis debout, repartant…

J'étais presque arrivé à destination de toute façon. Je surplombai actuellement une clairière en contrebas que je connaissais vraiment bien. J'avais passé des heures ici, caché derrière les buissons, à observer mon pire ennemi ! Le poney ! Oui, c'était là qu'il venait s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. D'ici, je pouvais voir l'arbre contre lequel il installait sa cible.

Tss…dire que tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, Saga aurait été le Grand Pope ! Je n'aurai pas été obligé de jouer les vils serpents et il n'aurait pas perdu la tête. Enfin, tout ceci n'était qu'hypothétique. Mais cela aurait vraiment pu être le pied ! Si seulement, il n'avait jamais existé…je n'aurai pas jamais perdu mon temps…ici ou ailleurs !

A cause de ce qu'il était, j'avais passé l'essentiel de ma jeunesse à le suivre. A l'espionner. A le surveiller. Je voulais savoir en quoi il était le meilleur. Je voulais vraiment savoir pourquoi mon frère l'adorait autant. Et à ce niveau là, j'avais été plus que gâté ! Combien de fois avais-je été furieux et malade parce qu'ils se…**"AH MAIS NON !"**

Je ne devais pas y repenser. Ses images d'eux et de leur bonheur parfait étaient tout bonnement insupportables…quand ils riaient ensemble…quand ils se tenaient la main…quand ils s'allongeaient dans l'herbe pour discuter en toute tranquillité. Quand ils s'embrassaient, tendrement ou goulûment…quand ils se tripotaient…en enlevant leurs vêtements…

…et...

Et je tuerai toute personne qui pensera que ceci était un signe d'une jalousie quelconque. En quoi cet abruti, au physique de statue grecque, était mignon ? Sa gentillesse n'était que…une grosse connerie ! Une façade ! C'était…oui…un naïf…un abruti…Non mais franchement ! Pourquoi aurai-je voulu connaître le plaisir suprême entre ses bras forts ?

**"Il faut que je me dépêche avant de me faire foudroyer !"** soufflai-je, toussant faiblement. La pluie était glacée et abondante. Je la sentais s'insinuer sous mes vêtements, désirant les remplacer pour épouser les formes de mon corps parfait. Franchement, ce n'était pas très agréable. Rien ne valait un corps chaud, nu et aimant contre vous !

Le destin semblait m'avoir entendu murmurer cette phrase puisqu'une fois arrivé devant le fameux arbre, qui surplombait la clairière et derrière lequel je me cachais pour espionner, la foudre s'abattit dessus ! La lumière m'aveugla un instant et je reculai précipitamment, me vautrant une seconde fois par terre…sur le dos cette fois…

**"Je veux cette boite !"** lançai-je, en foudroyant le ciel gris et grondant avec mes yeux. **"Et je l'aurai, foi de Kanon !"** Je m'assis et je vis que le malheureux arbre que je cherchais était dans un sale état. Mais par chance, il tenait toujours debout, ses racines bien plantées dans le sol. Bon ! Je devais faire très vite avant qu'il ne m'arrive un très gros problème !

Le sol était heureusement bien meuble, grâce à la pluie, et il me fut aisé de creuser avec la pelle. J'y allais vraiment très prudemment. Je devais faire attention. Je ne voulais pas abîmer la belle boîte de ma mère. Après avoir fait un trou d'environ vingt centimètres de profondeur, je me mis à genoux, la lampe dans ma main pour observer la terre.

Je devais être proche de la boîte. Dans mes souvenirs, je ne l'avais pas enterrée très profondément. Me concentrant aisément, j'utilisai ma télékinésie pour achever le travail et mettre la boîte à jour. Je vis d'abord une couverture en toile bleue, détrempée, apparaître. J'avais mis la boîte dedans pour la protéger des intempéries. Tout semblait être en état.

J'ouvris mon blouson pour la mettre à l'abri, abandonnant la pelle là – tant pis pour Aphrodite, je lui en achèterai une autre – et je repris rapidement la direction du Sanctuaire. J'avais besoin d'un bon bain chaud. Frissonnant, je retournai sur mes pas, la lampe torche en main pour éclairer mon chemin. Il ne manquerait plus que je me perde !

Mais manque de pot, le sol boueux de la forêt était très amoureux de moi et je glissai dessus, tombant une troisième fois par terre. Ma cheville fit grise mine en se tordant sous mon poids. **"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur…?"** marmonnai-je, exaspéré. Mon optimisme légendaire était en train de prendre l'eau…lui aussi…

Je me relevai sur un genou, frottant ma cheville blessée avant de pousser un bon juron en grec, qui m'aurait fait récolter une bonne déculottée de la part de Shion. La foudre venait de briser un arbre, qui était en train de me tomber dessus…au ralenti…et j'étais telle la biche, face aux phares d'une automobile. Incapable de bouger…

C'était la fin…

**"AAAH !"** Un éclair doré m'aveugla subitement, me grillant probablement quelques neurones, et je me retrouvai encore une fois au sol, poussé subitement sur le côté. Un peu étourdi par le choc, je mis quelques instants avant de reprendre mes esprits. Clignant des yeux, je tournai la tête à droite, voyant l'arbre allongé à mes côtés…

**"Piou…"** J'avais eu de la chance sur ce coup ! Un peu plus, et j'étais écrasé…et en parlant de cela…**"MA BOITE !" **Je me retournai sur le dos, soulageant mes côtes compressées par la boîte et je la tâtonnai à travers mon blouson. Elle semblait intacte ! Ouf ! Je n'aurai pas voulu aller sur la tombe de ma tendre maman pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à son legs !

**"Allez ! Courage !"** lançai-je joyeusement, ayant retrouvé ma bonne humeur ! Le sanctuaire n'était pas loin. Je me relevai, boitillant légèrement et je me dépêchai de combler le dernier kilomètre. Bon, il continuait de pleuvoir mais il n'y avait plus de tonnerre ou d'éclairs ! Je n'allais pas finir foudroyé ou écrasé par un arbre cette nuit !

Comme je m'y attendais, le Sanctuaire était silencieux…et sombre…Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière. Hmm…soit tout le monde dormait, soit il n'y avait tout bonnement plus d'électricité. Mü n'était apparemment pas dans son salon en train de broder. Aldébaran ronflait quelque part dans son temple. Bon, si ça se trouvait, avec un peu de chance, Saga faisait de…

**"Bonsoir, Kanon…"** fit une voix identique à la mienne alors que je pénétrais mon…enfin… notre temple. Il y avait des bougies un peu partout dans le salon et la cuisine. **"Tu as l'air fatigué, petit frère…" **remarqua Saga, assis sur le canapé, un grand verre de vin à la main. Super. Pas d'électricité. Pas d'eau chaude ! Pas de bon bain ! Et Saga ! Quelle chance !

**"Hmph…c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, dis donc !"** rétorquai-je amèrement, horripilé par la vision de mon frère…il était encore en train de boire ! **"Tu as vu ta tête ?"** demandai-je en jetant mon blouson trempé sur le portemanteau. "**Serais-tu bien trop ivre pour te rendre compte que dehors, il y a une tempête de tous les diables ?"**

**"Non…"** Il sourit faiblement. **"Mais ne serais-tu pas fou pour sortir par ce temps ?"** répondit-il, très calmement, en me fixant tranquillement. Il n'avait pas remarqué la boîte, enveloppée dans sa couverture ! Je l'avais cachée dans mon dos. **"Je veux bien te servir un verre. Tu auras besoin d'alcool pour te réchauffer, comme il n'y a plus d'eau chaude…"**

Bon. Egalité ! Balle au centre. **"Non merci…je n'ai pas besoin de cela…Je ne suis pas toi…"** répondis-je froidement, en m'éloignant, dos au mur, pour rejoindre ma chambre. **"Que ce soit pour me réchauffer, noyer ma peine, ou oublier toutes les horreurs dont je suis coupable…" **Une dernière pique avant de le planter là, seul…Saga m'agaçait vraiment.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, j'avais la très nette impression que mon frère se refusait à ressentir la moindre émotion…à l'exception de la déprime. Ca, pour l'auto flagellation et les remords, c'était le roi. Le roi des *** ! Tss…il me sortait vraiment par les trous de nez. Dès que je le voyais, c'était plus fort que moi…je devais le haïr !

La lampe torche en main, j'éclairai le couloir, le remontant pour atteindre mes appartements privés. Etant le "non-officiel", j'avais hérité de la petite chambre, tout au fond, sans salle de bain privée. Pas comme Saga. Non…moi, je devais me contenter de la petite salle d'eau et des toilettes, à côté de la chambre. Et pas une seule servante pour m'accueillir !

Je fis une petite pause dans ma chambre pour y poser la boîte sur ma commode et je me rendis dans "ma" salle de bain pour jeter mes affaires trempées dans le bac à linge sale. Enveloppé dans mon peignoir, je retournai dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques bougies dans le placard, afin d'éclairer un peu ma chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Je frissonnais en allumant les bougies, sautillant un peu sur place pour me réchauffer. **"Hnhn…"** Mal ! Mal ! Ah oui, ma cheville ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je retournai donc la salle de bain pour récupérer de la pommade dans la trousse de premiers soins, abandonnant finalement mon peignoir dans le bac à linge.

Entièrement nu, et pas pudique pour un sou, je sortis pour aller me soigner dans ma chambre mais je m'arrêtai bien vite, en sentant quelque chose dans mon dos. J'avais comme des fourmillements dans la nuque. Quelqu'un m'observait ! **"Saga…va te coucher !"** ordonnai-je, en me retournant vers…rien du tout ? **"Mon pauvre Kanon, tu fatigues…"**

C'était vraiment idiot de ma part; compte tenu que Saga devait encore être dans le salon, de l'autre côté du temple. J'étais donc seul…**"AAH !" **Je sursautai, ayant senti comme une main sur mes fesses nues ! Mais il n'y avait personne derrière moi. **"Du calme…il doit s'agir du vent…le temple est vieux…"** Surtout cette partie pourrie ! **"Le vent s'infiltre partout…"**

Oui, c'était logique.

Soupirant, je secouai la tête, laissant mes longs cheveux couvrir le bas de mes reins et je me dépêchai de retourner dans ma chambre. M'assurant qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne derrière moi, juste au cas où, je refermai la porte et j'y mis le verrou. Voilà ! Là, j'étais sûr et certain d'être en sécurité, seul dans ma chambre !

Je jetai la pommade sur mon lit en bois et je mis des vêtements chauds. J'étais déjà bien malade. Je le sentais. Oui. J'avais de la fièvre. Alors autant ne pas attraper la mort en prime ! Un pull bien chaud sur le dos, je m'assis sur mon matelas un peu défraîchi et une place ! Et oui… j'étais vraiment mal logé. Saga lui, il avait un lit géant avec des colonnes grecques !

Je croisai les jambes, ouvrant le tube et je versai de la pommade sur ma main avant de me masser. **"Hmm…"** Je fermai les yeux, frottant chaudement ma cheville endolorie pour bien faire pénétrer le gel un peu froid. **"Hmm…oui…continue…" **soufflai-je en arrêtant pour te laisser faire…Avec tes deux grandes mains, tu faisais vraiment de l'excellent travail.

M'allongeant sur le lit, je gémissais de plaisir, sentant tes mains un peu rugueuses sur ma peau. Ce n'était pas si gênant que cela. J'avais toujours aimé tes mains de travailleur manuel. Tu me façonnais avec tes doigts habiles et musclés, telle une figurine en bois dans son petit atelier. Tu adorais travailler le bois…un de tes très nombreux hobbies.

**"Hmm…oui…vas-y…plus haut…"** soufflai-je, ayant très chaud subitement...surtout dans le bas de mon ventre. Tes mains remontèrent le long de mon mollet. Bon tant pis, j'allais devoir prendre une douche après mais pas grave…le gel sur ma peau rappelait…hmm…du lubrifiant… comme si tu me préparais pour que je te prenne avec mon trid—

**"-dent ? QUOI ?" **J'ouvris subitement les yeux, fixant le plafond en pierre avant de me redresser, désorienté…J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir senti quelqu'un me caresser la jambe ! Mais…il n'y avait vraiment personne dans la pièce ! **"Je suis en train d'halluciner…oui… c'est cela…c'est la fièvre qui me fait délirer…!"**

Frottant mon front entaillé, légèrement douloureux, je soupirai. Je devais vraiment me coucher pour me remettre de ma soirée bien arrosée. Mais j'avais une dernière chose à faire. C'était maintenant vital à mes yeux ! Je devais ouvrir la boîte qui avait failli me coûter la vie, dans les bois ! Je me levai donc très lentement pour aller la chercher mais…

**"CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !"** J'étais vraiment en train de devenir fou ! Je perdais totalement la tête ! Elle n'était plus sur ma commode ! Mais mince ! J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir laissée là ! Un courant d'air me chatouilla subitement le menton et je tournai machinalement la tête vers mon lit…sur lequel se trouvait la boîte…naturellement !

**"Ok…ok…j'ai dû le faire tout à l'heure…pas de panique !"** Je m'allongeai donc de nouveau sur le matelas, poussant la boîte vers mon oreiller comme je prenais mes aises dessus. Avec les bougies sur mes deux tables de chevet, je voyais relativement bien l'objet en question**…"Euh…attends une seconde ? Il n'y avait pas un truc autour ?"**

**"Non"**me soufflas-tu, avec ta voix chaude que je pourrai reconnaître entre mille. Cette voix qui ferait frémir n'importe quel homme. Cette voix qui donnait envie de l'entendre davantage. Encore et encore. J'avais vraiment envie de la faire gémir mon nom. Mais pas tout de suite ! D'abord, je m'occupais de la boîte ! Ensuite, tu allais prendre cher !

**"Ok…"** répondis-je tout simplement en caressant le bois laqué de la boîte. Le couvercle arborait un magnifique dessin, rouge et noir, représentant le profil d'une femme très belle. Pour moi, c'était ma mère…mais Saga m'avait rétorqué que c'était Athéna…bref, pour briser les rêves d'un enfant, qui n'avait plus trop de souvenirs de sa mère, il était aussi le roi !

Elle n'était même pas mouillée. Le dessin n'était pas craquelé. Bref, elle était vraiment intacte. Dans le même état qu'il y avait près de 15 ans. A croire que je ne l'avais pas enterrée dans les bois. Comme si quelqu'un avait veillé dessus, toutes ses années, pour qu'elle ne subisse aucun dégât…pour que je la récupère avec ce que j'y avais caché dedans…

Finalement, après quelques minutes, je me décidai à faire glisser le petit verrou en acier et je repoussai le couvercle en arrière, pour découvrir l'unique souvenir que j'avais décidé de conserver précieusement. Je pris l'objet rectangulaire dans une main, encore emballé dans un tissu pour le protéger, et je défis très lentement le nœud…

Et là, je le vis. Le seul et unique souvenir que j'avais décidé de sauver. Je tendis une main tremblante et je me mis à caresser la photographie, derrière la vitre de son cadre. C'était un portrait en noir et blanc de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas Saga…ni ma mère…ni mon père…

C'était la photo de mon âme sœur…âgée d'une quinzaine d'années…

**"Tu es vraiment très beau…"** soufflai-je en m'adressant à toi. **"Un véritable ange…"** continuai-je, avant de fermer les yeux. Merde ! J'étais en train de devenir aussi sentimental que Saga. **"Enfoiré va !"** J'abandonnai rapidement la boîte, la photo et le lit, pour me lever et me coller contre la vitre froide de ma fenêtre.

Je devais vite oublier ton visage et la douleur qui était en train de serrer mon cœur. Quel idiot je faisais ! Non mais franchement ! Me voilà en train de ressasser le passé comme mon frère…merveilleux…Cognant mon front contre la vitre, je devais me sortir ton image de ma tête. Au plus vite. **"Pense à autre chose, bon sang !"**

Oui mais à quoi ?

**"Je…" **Merde !** "Est-ce que tu penses parfois à moi ?" **demandai-je tout haut, en caressant la vitre et en levant la tête pour observer le ciel noir, à l'extérieur**. "Non…bien sûr…pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…ce serait idiot sinon…tu serais maso…" **Je secouai la tête, exaspéré**. "Je deviens fou… je parle aux morts maintenant…"**

Et vint alors l'inévitable question. Comment aurait été le futur si tu avais toujours été là ?

Hmm…

Je fermais les yeux et je souris doucement. C'était facile à imaginer. Je nous voyais parfaitement ensemble. C'était clair, comme de l'eau de roche. Tu aurais été aussi grand que moi. Avec ton sourire ravageur éclatant. Ta tignasse bouclée et brune. Ta peau douce et chaude. Ton corps finement musclé et ciselé. Tes grandes mains rêches.

Tu serais là. Dans les champs. Dans mon dos. Tu aurais passé tes bras forts autour de ma taille et tu aurais pressé un baiser contre ma nuque, avec tes lèvres sensuelles. Tu m'aurais soufflé des mots doux à l'oreille. Tu m'aurais dit à quel point tu m'aimais. A quel point tu étais heureux avec moi. Que jamais tu ne me quitterais…

Mes yeux me brûlaient et des larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues. Ma poitrine me faisait si mal. C'était si douloureux ! Cela aurait pu être vrai ! J'aurai pu être heureux dans tes bras ! Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé ! Ce n'était qu'un vil mensonge ! Une illusion ! **"Jamais tu ne m'as aimé !" **criai-je en tapant la vitre avec ma tête.

J'en étais certain ! Je le savais ! Je t'avais vu ! Avec "lui" en plus ! Tsss !

Je devais me reprendre…j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un débile mental…stupide ! J'étais vraiment stupide. Essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main, je relevai fièrement la tête et mes yeux se posèrent sur ta constellation, qui brillait étrangement et subitement dans le ciel noir…comme si tu voulais me dire que tu m'avais entendu. **"Es-tu sérieux ?"**

Naturellement, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse de ta part. Ce serait encore plus incongru ! Et pourtant, j'eus la très nette impression de sentir ta présence près de moi. Ton cosmos chaleureux et flamboyant…une brève étreinte…comme pour me dire que je comptais à tes yeux…que tu m'aimais…mais…si cela avait été le cas, tu serais revenu, non ?

**"Je suis en train d'halluciner tout simplement…oui, c'est cela…j'ai dû attraper la mort avec toute cette pluie…"** Je m'éloignai rapidement de la fenêtre pour revenir près du lit. La photographie était toujours là. Dans la boîte. **"Tu sais…tu es la personne la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais connue…je t'aime autant que je déteste…"**

Je pris la boîte, bien décidé à ne plus me faire avoir. Je la refermai bien, la cachant sous mon lit. Je devais t'oublier ! Ce serait mieux ! Je n'étais pas…Saga…un sentimental…J'étais seulement Kanon…et j'étais crevé ! Me relevant, je…** "QUOI ?"** Mais elle était là…encore une fois…la boîte était sur mon lit ! Ouverte ! Avec la photo de sortie !** "Non…je…"**

Je perdais la tête ! C'était…oui…Je devais rester rationnel ! J'avais dû croire que j'avais fait le geste, après m'être agenouillé, mais je n'avais rien fait…oui…c'était mon cerveau qui avait eu un petit bug. C'était comme une histoire de déjà-vu ! Oui…c'était plausible. Non. C'était plus que cela ! C'était certainement la seule explication ! Logique et valable !

Bref, je m'assurai de le faire vraiment cette fois. La photo dans la boîte. La boite fermée. La boite sous le lit. Moi, dans le lit. Les bougies toujours allumées en guise de veilleuse comme j'avais peur du noir depuis le Cap Sounion. Voilà ! J'étais paré à dormir. Poussant un soupir, je me détendis dans mon lit, les yeux fermés, prêt à dormir tranquillement mais…

**"!"** Mon souffle se coupa comme mon matelas se pliait subitement comme si quelqu'un venait de monter dessus et de s'allonger près de moi. Je n'osais plus du tout bouger sur le coup. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, désirant prendre la fuite, en bondissant carrément hors de ma poitrine…**"Kanon, reste calme…tu fais un très mauvais rêve…"**

Cependant, j'étais certain d'être réveillé. J'avais les yeux ouverts, fixés sur la danse hypnotique du feu d'une des bougies en face de moi, sur ma table de chevet. Je sentis quelque chose effleurer ma joue. Une caresse douce. **"Qu'est-ce que…?"** Non ! Stop ! Je n'étais quand même pas en train de me faire agresser par un esprit frappeur ?

**"Shhh…"** fit subitement ta voix, une nouvelle fois…Oh non ! Non ! C'était vraiment en train de m'arriver ! **"N'aie pas peur, mon amour…"** continuas-tu, ta voix susurrant chaudement dans mon oreille alors que je sentais ton torse musclé se presser contre mon dos et un bras autour de ma taille. **"Profite tout simplement…"**

Je n'osais plus parler maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire moi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par en profiter ? Ce n'était pas ce que je croyais quand même ? Non…cela ne pouvait pas être possible…Tu n'avais pas du tout l'esprit tordu comme moi…Tu étais un véritable ange. Tu étais pur, naïf et innocent…tu…non…

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"** demandai-je après un petit moment. J'avais une boule au creux du ventre. La peur certainement ! Je n'osai pas me retourner, craignant que tu ne disparaisses dès que j'aurai aperçu ton visage. Tel Orphée et sa chérie. Et je n'avais pas envie que cela arrive ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après toutes ses années ! J'avais tellement envie de toi !

**"Rien…je ne voulais rien dire par là…"** Tu soupiras dans ma nuque, semblant exaspéré par ma demande. **"Enfin, tu sais bien…je ne parlais pas de profiter dans ce sens là…"** soufflas-tu, avant de frotter ton nez contre mon oreille froide. **"Néanmoins, si tu en as vraiment envie…si tu veux en profiter comme cela…je ne te dirai pas non…"**

Mon cœur se mit à battre violemment dans ma poitrine. **"Par Athéna !" **lançai-je, en refermant les yeux. **"Tu sais bien que j'en meurs d'envie !"** Mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de venir te voir pour te l'annoncer. **"Je t'aime…et j'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec toi… j'attends cela depuis tant d'années…"**

**"J'aurai dû m'en douter…"** Ton rire charmant vint me chatouiller la nuque et je remuai dans tes bras musclés, me collant bien à ton torse. C'était vraiment bizarre. Tu étais si chaud et vivant…moi, j'étais glacé, comme un mort…et pourtant, tu étais censé être mort depuis des années…aurais-tu aspiré ma vie pour accomplir un tel miracle ?

Et ce n'était même pas Noël !

**"Hmm…est-ce que cela veut dire non ?"** Je ne tenais vraiment pas à ce que tu me refuses cela mais en même temps…je rêvais, non ? Dans ce cas, je pouvais te faire faire tout ce que je désirais ! Et c'était de toi dont j'avais envie ! Ici et maintenant ! Un gémissement m'échappa alors que je sentais ta grande main se glisser sous mon pull.

**"A ton avis ?"** soufflas-tu, amusé, un sourire dans la voix. **"Ai-je l'air de ne pas vouloir te faire plaisir, Kanon ?" **Tes dents mordillèrent mon oreille et je fermai les yeux, bien décidé à en profiter. **"Hmm ? Aurai-je réussi à te faire taire ?"** Ta main était brûlante sur mon estomac et tes doigts aux extrémités abîmées faisaient tressauter chacun de mes muscles.

"**Même pas en rêve…"** marmonnai-je, en m'arquant contre toi. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que tu étais vraiment doué de tes mains…et tu savais vraiment comment t'y prendre avec moi, alors que tu ne m'avais jamais touché de la sorte…A croire que nous étions vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre…destinés…à commettre cet acte d'amour…

Gardant les yeux fermés, je décidai de me laisser faire…pour l'instant…même si j'étais en train de faire un rêve, chaud et humide, comme rarement, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête brusquement parce que j'aurai fait une idiotie ! Je ne devais donc pas ouvrir les yeux. J'avais tellement peur de me réveiller pour me retrouver seul, dans mon lit…

Le reste ne fut que volupté. Tes lèvres douces dans le creux de ma nuque…sur mon cou sensible…et enfin sur ma bouche. Ta langue et la mienne se rencontrant dans un ballet sensuel, flirtant et se caressant pour s'approprier mutuellement. Tes mains glissant partout sur mon corps en feu. Oh oui ! Je n'attendais que cela…

Le coup de grâce !

Je m'offris à tant sans la moindre hésitation. Je m'étais toujours réservé pour toi. J'avais toujours su que tu serais le seul et unique. Le premier à me ravir de la sorte. J'avais tout fait pour que personne d'autre ne prenne cela. Et enfin, cela arrivait ! Toi, entre mes cuisses ouvertes, ravageant mes entrailles serrées…

Possessives…

**"Ne me quitte pas…s'il te plait…"** implorai-je, en enfonçant mes ongles dans tes fortes épaules. Je m'accrochai à toi, subissant tes assauts volontaires. **"S'il te plaît…reste avec moi…" **continuai-je, entre deux gémissements, alors que je sentais la fin arriver. Le paradis était à portée de doigt. Rien d'étonnant. Tu étais un ange. Mon ange.

**"N'aie crainte, mon amour…"** soufflas-tu, tes mains tenant mon visage et tes lèvres sur mon visage, grimaçant de plaisir. **"Quoi qu'il arrive…je serai toujours avec toi…près de toi…en toi…je te le promets, Kanon…"** Ta voix n'était plus qu'un murmure maintenant mais tes paroles me touchèrent, faisant pleurer mon cœur…

Vint ensuite, le coup final…

Le plaisir ultime…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent machinalement…

Je te vis…

Dans un éclat de lumière aveuglante…

Comme je t'avais imaginé.

Boucles brunes.

Yeux chocolat.

Plongés dans mon âme…

Puis…

Plus rien…

L'obscurité.

Mon ange était…

Parti…

* * *

><p><strong>"Hmm…"<strong> Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par le chant des oiseaux. Il faisait jour. Je pouvais le voir malgré mes yeux fermés. Je pouvais sentir ton corps lové contre mon dos et ton bras autour de ma taille. **"Hmm…j'adore vraiment me réveiller dans tes bras…"** soufflai-je mais tu ne répondis pas. Tu devais encore dormir.

Mieux valait ne pas te réveiller. Silencieusement, je profitai de ta présence réconfortante. Je me sentais bien avec toi. Comme je l'avais toujours pensé. C'était vraiment parfait. Hier soir avait vraiment été fantastique. Il fallait remettre cela ! Et si je réveillais le roi des archers avec un baiser, comme dans les contes ? Je me retournai lentement pour t'embrasser quand…

**"Kanon ?"** fit cette maudite voix que je ne supportais plus. Je jurai.** "Kanon ?" **répéta mon double, en tapant contre ma porte. Merveilleux ! Il allait vraiment vouloir se suicider s'il te trouvait entièrement nu dans mon lit. J'ouvris les yeux subitement, sursautant comme il était là, dans ma chambre, n'ayant même pas attendu mon approbation pour entrer.

**"Vas-y…ne te gêne pas…"** marmonnai-je en me cachant sous la couette. Par chance, tu avais réagi plus vite. Tu avais dû te cacher sous le lit. **"Aux dernières nouvelles, la porte de la cave est à droite en sortant…merci de ne pas venir m'embêter !"** Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer. Habillé et coiffé impeccablement. Comme s'il n'avait pas la gueule de bois !

**"Idiot…je ne suis pas venu pour cela…"** soupira t-il, en s'approchant du lit. **"Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. Hier soir, tu es rentré dans un état lamentable, gelé et le front ouvert. Et toute la nuit, tu as fait du bruit. Tu parlais et tu faisais bouger ton lit comme si tu étais possédé…"** confessa t-il, alors que je rougissais, un peu gêné par la révélation.

**"Hmph…je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir troublé ton sommeil, grand frère, mais je vais bien…"** minaudai-je, en croisant les doigts. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas été seul cette nuit**. "Mais tu as dû halluciner…entendre des voix…c'est dans ta nature, non ? Et puis, avec l'alcool…tutututu ! C'est toi le possédé…"**

**"Kanon…"** J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau. Bien ! Saga allait partir et nous aurons enfin la paix ! Bon, tu allais sûrement me faire la morale parce que j'avais été très méchant avec mon frère mais…cela avait été plus fort que moi…si cela se trouvait, j'avais crié ton nom et il voulait s'assurer que tu n'étais pas trompé de chambre…**"Repose-toi…"**

**"Ouais ouais, Gaga…je vais me reposer…"** marmonnai-je sous le drap avant de sortir la tête de là, en l'entendant s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Bien. Il n'avait rien remarqué**. "C'est bon. Tu peux sortir. Il est parti."** Pas de réponse. **"Hé ! Tu ne t'es pas rendormi quand même ?"** demandai-je en regardant sous le lit.

Et là, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Tu n'étais pas là. Enfin. Pas en chair et en os. Mais dans un sens, tu étais là. Dans ma boîte sous le lit. Je relevai la tête, perplexe. J'avais donc rêvé ? Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un…non ! Je…c'était réel ! Je secouai la tête, frottant mon front avant de crier de douleur. La pelle !

Hmm…je comprenais tout maintenant…

J'avais eu la fièvre toute la nuit parce que j'avais attrapé froid dans les bois. Et la blessure au front n'avait pas dû arranger les choses. J'avais certainement déliré toute la nuit. Et si j'avais pensé à toi, c'était uniquement parce que j'avais été te chercher dans les bois. Dans ta boîte. La seule et unique photo de toi…je l'avais et…j'avais extrapolé…

Quel idiot je faisais ! Dire que j'y avais cru ! Cela avait été si réel. J'aurai dû me douter que ce n'était pas vrai. Que c'était une arnaque. Cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Le destin m'avait encore joué un vilain tour. Un tour des plus douloureux. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine comme je me rendais compte que…

Jamais je ne connaîtrai l'amour dans tes bras…

**"Mon pauvre Kanon…tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour te réveiller !"** soufflai-je pour moi-même alors que je me levai. Tiens, c'était bizarre. J'étais entièrement nu. J'avais dû oublier de m'habiller. Pourtant, hier soir, j'étais certain de… Non…je ne devais pas compter sur mes souvenirs de la veille. Complètement délirants !

Me moquant bien de choquer Saga si je le croisai, je sortis sans m'habiller et je me rendis dans ma salle de bain pour observer les dégâts de ma virée dans les bois. J'avais effectivement une belle coupure sur le front. Une d'entaille avec une drôle de forme… j'avais dû me cogner avec l'angle de la pelle. Cela formait un V penché…

**"Non ?"** En soulevant mes cheveux, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas un V mais…**"Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité !" **marmonnai-je, me donnant un coup sur le front pour me faire revenir sur terre. La marque ressemblait V-A-G-U-E-M-E-N-T à un L majuscule. Hors, le "L", c'était la première lettre du surnom affectif que je te donnais dans mes rêves.

Je secouai la tête, refusant cette éventualité. Ce n'était qu'une malheureuse coïncidence. J'avais également un bleu sur le torse. Là où la boîte m'avait cogné. Et cela avait juste la forme d'un hématome dû à un choc. Il n'y avait aucun message caché là-dedans. Je ne voyais pas du tout ton visage dans ce magnifique bleu…tsss…n'importe quoi…

Par contre, quelque chose me chiffonna. Sur mon épaule gauche, j'avais d'étranges marques. Cinq longues marques plutôt épaisses et…un espèce de rond sur le triceps…et…ahaha… **"Non ?"** Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à la marque d'une main ! J'avais très nettement l'empreinte d'une main incrustée dans la peau ! **"Non ?"**

C'était…une vision…due à la fatigue…la fièvre…

Je fermais les yeux.

Puis tout me revint en tête.

Je me rappelais des bois.

De la foudre.

De l'arbre me tombant dessus.

De l'éclair doré.

Un choc…

…comme si…

…quelqu'un m'avait poussé…

…quelqu'un m'avait sauvé la vie…

…quelqu'un avait laissé une preuve…

…la marque de sa main…

…sur moi…

…ta main…

**"Alors, c'était vrai ?"** demandai-je à haute voix, caressant la main sur moi. **"Tu étais bien là, avec moi, cette nuit ?" **continuai-je, en frissonnant, comme je sentais quelque chose contre moi. **"Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné…tu as toujours veillé sur moi…comme…"** compris-je, alors que des larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez…**"…un véritable ange…"**

J'ouvris les yeux mais je ne te vis pas…ni derrière moi…ni dans le reflet du miroir. Mais un éclat doré attira rapidement mon attention. Quelque chose venait de tomber du plafond. Je joignis les mains pour réceptionner…une longue plume dorée…comme celle de ton armure. Je levai les yeux, souriant. **"Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps…"**

Ainsi, même si le destin pouvait être cruel avec moi, il lui arrivait de me jouer de bons tours. Parfois. Et cette nuit, ce fut le cas. J'avais enfin eu ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Pas le pouvoir. Mais l'amour inconditionnel d'un homme, qui m'appartenait pour l'éternité. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit passée dans tes bras…

Mon ange.

* * *

><p>Piou ! Une requête qui fut assez difficile à accomplir. La première version a dû être abandonnée pour des problèmes de chronologie. La seconde version était bien bien mais pas assez travaillée. La troisième version est la version finale que je viens de publier. Voilà ! J'en suis assez fière ! J'adore relever des défis d'écriture. Je devrais peut-être lancer ou participer à des concours de ce type !<p>

Bref ! Même si Kanon ne l'a jamais mentionné, il est assez facile de déterminer qui était son âme sœur ^^

Alors avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Êtes-vous resté sur votre faim ?


End file.
